Revealed Secrets
by nikkie21
Summary: Kagome returns home to find a letter from her father. What has her family been hiding from her? What does this have to do with her? How will Inuyasha and the gang react to the news?
1. Going Back Home?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

Revealed Secrets:

Kagome returns home to visit her father's grave but her travels in the past have interfered in her plans. She realizes her mother left her a note and a letter with familiar handwriting on it. What has her family been hiding? What does it have to do with her?

Chapter 1:

Another beautiful day in feudal era Japan, the birds chirping and trees swaying in the wind until the sounds of arguing reached Kaede's village. Inuyasha and the gang were making their way slowly towards the village.

"But Inuyasha I need to go back home and see my family" Kagome tried to reason with the unruly half demon. "There is an important visit we make every year and I can't miss it."

"No! I said because you are just going to stay longer than you say and Naraku will get all the shards if we keep on delaying shard hunting." Inuyasha retorted angrily. "Plus you are prolly just going to see that Hobo guy."

"Well if you must know who I am to visit it would be my FATHER'S GRAVE!" Kagome all but screamed at him while everyone flinched at her response, "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK INUYASHA!"

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to stop her from saying that word she used in times like these.

"SIT BOY!" 

_SLAM! _

Kagome yelled and followed by the familiar boom of her line of, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, and SIT!"

_SLAM, SLAM, SLAM, SLAM, **SLAM!**_

"He died today nine years ago. We visit his grave every year in Kyoto." Kagome had explained much more calmly to Sango, Miroku and Shippo while Inuyasha was still in the Inuyasha sized hole.

"Oh Kagome we didn't know and I am very sure that Inuyasha will let you go home now that there is a very good reason why you are returning home," Miroku explained.

"Monk you surprise me sometimes," Sango said while she felt a familiar monk's hand on her rear. 

_SMACK _

"You never learn though. See you in a bit Kagome!"

"Bye Kagome!" Shippo said while jumping onto Sango's shoulder.

"See you guys later!" Kagome said while walking towards the well since the spell had yet to release Inuyasha. 'I better hurry or else they'll leave without me.'

She sees the well in the clearing and starts to run for it while Inuyasha pulls himself out of his hole, and he finds Kagome gone already. "Kagome WAIT!"

As she gets to the well she turns around to find a very angry half demon right behind her. "Inuyasha you know this is important to me, right?"

"Yeah I know this is important just make sure your back sooner than later and pay my respects to your father." Inuyasha replied nicely as he could.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome thanked him and gave him a hug that surprised him but he returned it anyways.

"Keh" he replied as she turned around and jumped into the well to return home. Inuyasha saw the blue lights fade away and she was gone to her own time. 'If I had known it was to visit her father's grave I wouldn't have argued with her on such a touchy subject, oh well. It's not like it matters now and I just have to wait until she comes back.'

Kagome reaches the other side and climbs up the rope left for her by her grandfather. By the time she reaches the top and gets out of the well house she realizes that it is already night time in her time. She rushes into the house and takes her shoes off by the door. In the kitchen she finds a note on the table left for her. 'Well I guess they left without me. Dad I hope you can understand and forgive me for missing our yearly visit.' Kagome thought sadly.

_**Well that's all for now. Let me know what cha think so far?**_


	2. Kagome's Letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 2: Kagome's Letters**

She grabs a glass out of the cupboard and filled it full of water as she reads her mother's note.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you behind but we waited for you as long as we could. We had to leave for Kyoto by 4. But I know your adventures in the feudal era are important. You are growing up faster than we thought you would. There is a letter from your father he had requested to give you when you were mature enough to handle what's in the letter. He also has a present for you. The letter and gift is on your desk, and I love you very much. We will be back in a week, wish you were here with us._

_Love,  
Mom_

'Gee I was only two hours late and they couldn't postpone.' Kagome thought sadly about not getting to spend time with what she had left of her father. 'I guess this letter will make up for it.' She walked up the stairs and found her letter and gift on her desk. 'Well here goes nothing, I wonder if it's just something simple and not too life altering.' She thought as she grabbed her letter from her father and the gift and sat down on her bed as she opened her letter.

_To my little Kagome,_

_You are five years old at the time of this letter, and you love being a big sister to Souta. I know that by now if your mother has given you this letter that means I am no longer here with you guys. I am sorry I wasn't able to see you grow older and help you through this. You are my little angel and I have a few things to tell you. It is very important that you believe that everything your family has done for you was out of love and protection. You see I am from the feudal era and I met your mother by chance of falling down the old well. We fell in love and I came here to live with your mother. Everything was magical you could say, seeing as how I am a demon and your mother was a human. Therefore that makes you a hanyou. Soon I found out that people from the future are not accepting of the possibility of demons existing. We had to go to extremes to keep out those who would cause harm to our family. So I had found a way to conceal your demonic blood where not even you would know that you were a hanyou. It has cost me my own demonic blood and powers but it was a necessary sacrifice. Which is why you're little brother is not a hanyou. I truly am sorry that I must tell you this in a letter although it is the only way I could beyond the grave. You know that your mother and I love you very much. The present you are receiving is the key between your human self and your hanyou self, It is a bracelet I had specifically designed for you. The bracelet will let you change in between a hanyou and a human as you please and let you continue your school work. I will always be watching over you and I hope you are okay with this knowledge now that you are old enough to make a good decision. You are my little angel and you are going to do great things in your life so keep smiling and look on the bright side. I will always be watching over you and I hope you are okay with this knowledge now that you are old enough to make a good decision. I love you with all my heart, Kagome._

_Love,  
Your Father  
Torao Higurashi_

Kagome put down the letter on her nightstand, and let all the unshed tears fall down her cheeks as she took in the news and let it sink in. She grabbed the small box and pulled it free of the shiny silver bow and pulled the top off to reveal her bracelet. It had looked absolutely astonishing and it looked so fragile. It was made of tiny beads of jade and cerulean that had tiny diamonds set into each stone making it sparkle in the light. It had a tail which had a bright sea blue bead that had her name in diamonds on it. "Oh wow this is so pretty and it has my name engraved into it." Kagome said while examining it, and then she placed it back into the box. As she grabbed the cover to the box a small folded up note had fallen into her lap and she opened the letter.

_Kagome,  
I have made you a very precious gift for you. This bracelet allows you to change from your human form to your hanyou form. The bracelet is indestructible and only you can remove it, however which ever state you are in you will stay until you put the bracelet back on and switch between your forms. So you must not lose it! Your father had me create this specifically for you and if you ever get a chance to come visit me I would love to see you again. The last time I saw you were barely a year old and I do miss you very much. You see you are my niece and I can help you through your change if you would like. If I know your father then I am pretty sure you have no idea what your hanyou self looks like so you will need my help in making your first transformation. I reside in the Sakura village of the Southern lands. I hope to see you soon dear niece! _

_Love and Kisses,  
Auntie Kaori_

'Oh my I never thought that a letter or two would have so much about me,' Kagome thought as she walked over to the bathroom with a towel to bathe. She started her bath and soaked in the water for a good hour. 'I wonder how Inuyasha will take the news will he be happy to see I am a hanyou too?' She thought hopefully 'Or will he think I'm just another filthy hanyou. Well I doubt that he would think that. I gotta be positive like my dad said.'

Kagome got out of her bath and dried off and went to get dressed in her room. She closed up her bracelet's box and stashed it into her backpack and went downstairs to get some more ramen, snacks and supplies for her journey on the other side of the well. She packed her letters and her bracelet into her backpack where she could keep track of it while on her journey. She decided to head back to the feudal era since her family wasn't coming home and she wanted to find her Aunt Kaori from the feudal era.

Kagome opened the doors to the well house got and in and closed them behind. 'Well back to the feudal era I go!' She thought happily now knowing that the well would not close up on her. She went to sit on the edge of the well and gripped her backpack tight as she jumped down into that familiar blue light. As she climbed out of the well she expected to be greeted by her favorite inu-hanyou but she saw shimmers of Kikyo's shinidamachu floating nearby the Goshinboku tree.

"Wow I should have known this would happen if I came back early." Kagome muttered as she made her way towards the shimmering snakes in the distance. She climbed skillfully over all roots and saw what she honestly didn't want to see. Inuyasha and Kikyo were up in the Goshinboku embracing each other.

"Kikyo I'll never let Naraku deceive us again," Inuyasha whispered in her ear, while Kikyo smiled at his antics, "Inuyasha do you love me more than that copy?" Kikyo replied.

"Kikyo you know I love you!" Inuyasha exclaimed and Kikyo smiled at this knowing that Kagome was watching behind a tree nearby.

'Oh what a great time for me to show up,' Kagome thought dejectedly and decided to sneak away until she heard that familiar question.

"So you will go to hell with me?" Kikyo said trying to seduce Inuyasha to her will.

"No. Kikyo you know I love you and I haven't avenged you and with Naraku still alive there is no knowing what kind of horrors he will cause to more people." Inuyasha replied strongly.

"Kiss me Inuyasha," Kikyo said closing the distance between their faces. "Show me this love you have for me."

'No Inuyasha, please don't.' Kagome pleaded but she knew it was pointless. How was she going to compare to her pre-incarnation Kikyo. 'Maybe I should keep this a secret from Inuyasha seeing as how I just don't think he will care if I am a hanyou or human.'

And with that thought Kagome snuck away from the Goshinboku and made her way towards the village while her silent tears fell with each step. She could see the village in the distance and decided enough was enough. 'I will tell Sango in the morning and ask her if she'll help me find this village and get my mind off of stupid Inuyasha.'

_**Okay that's all for chapter 2! This one is a bit longer than the last one! YAY!  
And thank you to my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Until next time~!**_


	3. Finding Aunt Kaori

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 3: Finding Aunt Kaori**

Kagome finally made it into Kaede's hut to find everyone had already gone to bed. She unpacks the extra first aid supplies and ramen out of her bag and stashed them in her corner. 'Well I guess I won't need so much if it will just be me and Sango. Maybe I should ask her first,' Kagome pondered while she unraveled her sleeping bag and pillow in a corner of the hut. She pulled out her little box and placed it inside her pillowcase for safe keeping. She sighed loudly as she thought over everything that happened in the last couple hours. 'I think this might be too much for me to handle on my own. I just don't know how to react. Should I be happy that I know I have family here? Or should I be angry with the fact my mother kept this from me. No I can't be mad at her, she was only trying to protect me but from what. I guess it could be the government and scientists.' Kagome laughed to herself as she pondered over all the possibilities. 'I can't help but think if things were different though. Like what if Inuyasha wasn't with Kikyo when I came back and I told him about my father's letter. Would we be closer? Or would we still be running around in a circle again? He loves Kikyo though, he said it himself. Man why do I fall for guys who can't even see me for who I am.' Kagome started drifting to sleep while she let her sorrow take over and her tears lulled her to sleep.

The next morning came and it was like any other day in feudal Japan, with the birds chirping and the wind blowing the trees around. Kagome woke up bright and early before anyone else had woken up. She got up and replaced her box into her backpack and started the fire up to make some breakfast. Sango had woken up a few minutes after.

"Good Morning Kagome," Sango said surprisingly to have her back so soon, "How did your visit go?"

"Well I didn't make it back home in time and my family left without me. So I decided to just come back here because my mother gave me a letter and a present from my father." Kagome replied quietly since she didn't want to wake up the others who were still sleeping.

"Oh I see, I'm sorry that they left without you. What was the letter from you father about?" She inquired curiously.

"Well I think it would be best if you just read the letter because it was rather shocking for me." Kagome said while handing over her letter from her father to Sango.

As Sango read the note she had slowly gotten a look of confusion and then asked, "So you are hanyou like Inuyasha?"

"I actually have no idea if I'm like Inuyasha or some other type of demon. I'm not sure if we should take about this here though," Kagome said as she heard Miroku and Shippo slowly waking up to the smell of Kagome cooking. Sango and Kagome exchanged looks of 'we'll talk more later' and they continued on with their normal morning routines.

After breakfast the girls headed to the nearest hot spring for some privacy, away from the boys. However Inuyasha hadn't come back to Kaede's hut and Kagome was grateful that she could have some time to sort out her feelings and thoughts. The girls got into the hot spring and they both sighed at the same time and looked up and laughed at the mirror images they had of each other.

"Sango there's another thing though, my father gave me a bracelet that supposedly is the key to change me into my hanyou self." Kagome started as she rinsed out the shampoo out of her hair. "Well apparently I have an Aunt who lives here in the feudal era, her name is Kaori and she lives in the Sakura village in the Southern lands. I was wondering if you had heard of it."

"Yeah I know of that village, I had gone there for a birthday with my father and brother a couple years ago. Would you like me to accompany you? You look really nervous." Sango asked as she got out of the water.

"Yes Sango! Thank you so much!" Kagome said excitedly as they got dressed.

"Kagome are you going to tell Inuyasha about your letter?" Sango asked hoping it wasn't going to be a touchy subject.

"Umm well you see when I came back I wanted to go tell Inuyasha but he was preoccupied with Kikyo and I just need to be away from him," Kagome confessed, "Plus he doesn't even think I'm back yet anyways."

Sango could tell how much it hurt Kagome when Inuyasha did this to her every time he saw Kikyo. "Well you know what I think it will just be us girls for once?" Sango smiled at Kagome and Kagome was grateful for having such an understanding friend. "Hopefully this Kaori still lives there because we can get there by this afternoon if we leave now."

Kagome and Sango returned to Kaede's hut to tell them they were going to the Demon Slayer's village to pay their respects to Sango's family and village. They left the hut and started walking towards the Southern lands. At first they walked slowly, after about an hour they got on Kirara and flew most of the way there. Sango recognized the famous Sakura trees they had surrounding the village, and flew down to walk the rest of the way.

"So I guess I'm not as normal as I once thought I was," Kagome joked with Sango as they watched the cherry blossoms sway in the wind. "Sango I'm glad you helped me find this village and listened to my problems, you're like the sister I never had."

"Oh Kagome it's no problem," Sango hugged her friend, "I mean that's what friends are for and I'll always be here for you, Hanyou or human." She reassured her. The girls were on the outskirts of the village and were greeted by a beautiful lady wearing a white kimono with cherry blossoms printed up the leg and she had long silky black hair that went past her waist and dark blue eyes.

"Welcome to Sakura village. We are currently having our annual Cherry Blossom Festival for this week. My name is Kaori. I am a protector of this village." Kaori welcomed the strangers until she noticed something oddly familiar about the girl in the strange skirt. "By any chance would your name be Kagome?"

Kagome stood there shocked beyond belief, "Yes my name is Kagome and I was searching for you because I received this letter from my father and this gift as well. The gift had a note from you, are you my Aunt Kaori?" Kagome asked while fidgeting with the straps to her backpack.

"Oh my gosh it is you!" Kaori hugged her niece for the first time in fifteen years.  
"You see you were only about a year old when your father brought you here to see me."

Sango, Kagome and Kaori walked up the hill to Kaori's hut which was rather large. What surprised Kagome the most was that it had modern furnishings. "So it is true then that my dad really had been from the past."  
"Yes dear," Kaori said warmly, "Please sit down on the couch and I will help explain seeing as how you look more confused than I did when your father came back from the future and told me of your mother."

Kagome took in her aunt's home and realized her father had brought her back furniture large trunks for storage that were from her era. 'I guess my father had wanted her to see what new things the future held.' Kagome noticed a demonic aura as she finally sat down onto the couch and realized that it was her Aunt.

"Auntie Kaori what type of demon are you?" Kagome asked bluntly trying to figure out what the possibilities were.

**Well that's chapter 3! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you like where this is going.  
Until next time!**


	4. Kagome's True Self

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4: Kagome's True Self**

_Recap  
"Auntie Kaori what type of demon are you?" Kagome asked bluntly trying to figure out the possibilities._

Kaori was shocked by her question but knew that her brother had probably not told her anything about the well or herself. 'Gee what a great brother, not even telling her about her own heritage.' "Well you see Kagome I am a full dog demon." Kaori noticed the pair of shocked looks on both girls and confessed, "Well to be honest my features are hardly noticeable to most people." Kaori pushed a strand behind her pointy ears to show the girls. "I know this might be a shock for you Kagome, but I know for a fact that everything your father had put in his letter is true. He only wanted the best future for you and knew that being in the future was much safer than the warring era."

"I am starting to understand why he had gone to such extremes but I'm still afraid, I know that it's silly to be afraid of myself." Kagome started to tug on her backpack straps again while confessing her fears.

"There's really nothing for you to be afraid of Kagome. I've made your bracelet so that it will be harmless and you are the only one who can use it." Kaori tried to help Kagome understand as she got up to hug her and give her reassurance that everything will be okay.

_Ahem  
_  
"Hey Kagome, I'm going to go check out the festival while you two get acquainted, okay? I hope they still have a stand for kimonos, they make the best here." Sango interrupted the family bonding, "Besides you have a lot of catching up to do." Sango smiled.

"Thank you so much again Sango, for understanding and well everything. I'll catch up with you in a little bit okay?" Kagome said and waved goodbye to her friend. "Let's go Kirara," Sango motioned for Kirara to go with her to enjoy the festival and they walked out of the hut and towards the now bustling village.

'So if my father was an inu demon, then that makes me an inu-hanyou like Inuyasha.' Kagome thought while her Aunt fixed her a pot of tea. "Hey Auntie Kaori did you see me before as a hanyou?"

"Well of course I did!" Kaori gushed while handing Kagome a cup, "You had two little black inu ears atop your head, tiny fangs and little claws. I never could figure out why your eye color had changed when we first used to concealment spell."

"Wait I have different colored eyes?" Kagome asked completely bypassing the fact that she once had puppy ears just like Inuyasha. "So I am more like Inuyasha than I thought."

"Who's Inuyasha dear?" Kaori noticed a familiar look in Kagome's eyes. Her brother always had that look whenever he told her about his life with Airi in the future. Kagome started blushing knowing she had just given away more information on Inuyasha than she had wanted to. 'Oh I didn't exactly want to bring him up but I guess she'll find out sooner or later. I was hoping for the latter though.'

"Well he's an inu-hanyou I travel with here." Kagome said, "So how do I use the bracelet to change into my hanyou self and to revert back to my human self?" 'Nice change of subject!' Kagome silently cheered for herself.

"Oh that's actually very easy to do." Kaori replied, 'Oh she looks like she's in love with this Inuyasha. I'm not going to question about yet she doesn't really look up to it.' "All you have to do is picture yourself as a hanyou and you will change into a hanyou and vice versa to become a human again."

"But I don't know what I look like as a hanyou…" Kagome said sadly.

"Oh I think I have some pictures you father took when you were a baby," Kaori said as she and Kagome went into her bedroom. There were several large trunks that Kagome had noticed were from the future and so was the bed. Her eyes landed on a picture frame sitting on her nightstand. It was a picture of Kagome and her parents a month before her brother was born. "I know that book is here somewhere."

Kagome turned around and found her Aunt's legs sticking out with her head hidden in one of the trunks she was digging through the many gifts her brother had given her while he lived on the other side of the well. 'I bet it's at the bottom of this one.' Kaori thought hopefully. "So my dad really brought back whatever he could for you, huh?" Kagome laughed at the thought of her dad lugging the massive furniture down the well.

"Yes he did, more than I needed." Kaori giggled and pulled out a black and dusty photo book. Kagome was sitting on her bed with the picture frame in hand. "Oh that's my favorite picture of you guys!" Kaori said as she sat down next to Kagome. Kagome looked back at the photo and tried to remember that day.

_Flashback_  
_"Kagome get over here we need to fix your hair." Kagome's mother chided her daughter as she skipped up the stairs to the bathroom where her mother was waiting. She entered the bathroom and her mother had her up sitting on the toilet and brushed out her wavy hair._

"Now did you want your hair in pig tails or a ponytail?" Kagome's mother asked while she was Kagome pretend to think hard about her answer.

"A Ponytail!" Kagome cheered and let her mother finish before running off to find her father in the living room setting up his new camera for their annual family picture. Torao saw his wife slowly make her way down the stairs to wait for him to finish setting up.

"Daddy! Daddy! Do you like my pweeetty hair?" Kagome bounced while posing for him. She was a very animated little girl.

"Of course Honey! You look beautiful!" Torao complimented his daughter as she danced and spun around in a circle. He snapped a picture of her little dance to save for the photo book. 'It's moments like these that I'm grateful for becoming human and living here in the future. Things aren't bad at all being a human.'

Kagome then went over to sit next to her mom on the couch, and Airi had been resting on hand on the arm of the couch while the other was on her pregnant belly.

"Mommy? Am I going to be a big sister soon?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Of course you are but not yet." Airi told her and noticed Torao was almost finished setting the camera in place. "You are going to have a baby brother."

"Oh wow! I'm so excited! I can teach him all kinds of things!" Kagome said excited at the idea of being a big sister. Torao just finished setting up the timer on the camera and hurried over to his family sitting on the couch. 'Wow my girls look beautiful.' He mused as he made himself more comfortable.

"Alright girls are we ready?" Torao questioned as he set Kagome on his lap and put his arm around his wife. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Kagome yelled while giving the camera her best smile.

"Hey you guys didn't say cheese." Kagome pouted at her parents but they were already laughing at their bossy little girl.

Flashback End

"Auntie Kaori I don't really remember a whole lot about my father." Kagome confessed knowing she was really just a little girl when the tragedy occurred but at least she still a few memories to cling to.

"You know your father loved you very much and he wanted you to have normal life without any problems." Aunt Kaori started to explain her brother's actions. "He had come across a problem when someone had seen your ears when you were a baby. They had completely freaked out and wanted to take you away to study you. I thought Torao was joking with me when he brought you here to the feudal era. You were here for no longer than a week but that was enough time for me and your father to create your bracelet. He had requested me to enchant the bracelet you have. Torao had given all of his demonic power to conceal yours and become a human. I told him that it wasn't the best idea because if anything were to happen to him that he could die without his powers. But he was stubborn and had only you in mind." Aunt Kaori said as she gave Kagome a hug. "I know you don't know how to use your bracelet yet but there will come a time where you will have to make a choice of whether to stay human or a hanyou."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, "I can't believe my father went that far to keep me safe and away from harm."

Aunt Kaori had opened up the photo book and found a picture where Torao was tossing Kagome up in the air when she was 10 months old. Kagome had two tiny black ears peaking out over her barely growing hair, little tiny claws on her fingertips and her eyes were a bright, shocking blue that had sparkled with delight. "See you were such a tiny thing, and now look at you! You are all grown up now."

Kagome had pulled the box out of her backpack and opened it to remove the bracelet. She put on her bracelet on her right arm and waited for it to do something. "Umm, Auntie Kaori nothing happened."

"That's odd. You just need to think about yourself as hanyou. Try again just look at the picture and think of your father." Aunt Kaori encouraged her as Kagome closed her eyes.

Kagome's bracelet had started to pulse with power and it started to glow white. A blue light had surrounded Kagome and the first to change was Kagome's ears disappear and two dark black puppy ears appeared atop her head. Then Kagome's teeth had changed into fangs and her nails replaced with claws. The blue light had faded along with the glow of her bracelet. Kagome opened her eyes and she had those same blue eyes as the picture of her as a baby. Aunt Kaori had smiled and went to grab a mirror she had in her bedroom for Kagome.

"What do you think Kagome?" Aunt Kaori asked as she came back with the mirror for Kagome to see just what had changed to her appearance. In front of her stood a taller and more filled out grown woman. She had two doggy ears on her head and she noticed her fangs and claws. She was shocked at how beautiful her reflection was. 'Oh my gosh, this cannot be the real me.' Kagome thought as she turned left and right to make sure it was a mirror.

"Thank you so much Auntie for helping me out!" Kagome hugged her and noticed that she had stronger feeling.

"You are going to have to get used to your now heightened senses because I have heard that humans cannot hear everything us demons can. If you aren't ready for you other friends to find out you can always change back into your human form." Aunt Kaori reassured Kagome while she had a look of questioning, "Now all you have to do is picture yourself as a human, I'm pretty sure that should be easy for you."

"Okay." Kagome said brightly. She was so proud of being able to change into a hanyou easily and now changing back was the only hard part left to try.

"There are other powers that the bracelet has but I think just these two things are important for you to learn, okay?" Aunt Kaori informed her while Kagome closed her eyes and the bracelet began to glow blue and a white light engulfed Kagome. Kagome transformed back into her human form and when she opened her eyes they were back to being a deep chocolate brown again.  
'Well that was easy!' Kagome thought and realized that she felt as though she has lost a big part of herself. Aunt Kaori had been shocked at how different her power levels were between forms. Her hanyou form had seemed to have an unlimited amount of power but her human form had hid almost all of it. This worried her to find out that she has probably been travelling throughout the feudal era without access to that power she was born with.

"So you must be less worried about changing into a hanyou, right?" Aunt Kaori questioned while Kagome nodded yes. "What kind of adventures have you run into here in the feudal era? I heard there is an evil demon lurking about the last 50 years or so."

"Actually he is who my friends and I have been tracking down to kill. You see he has betrayed all of my travelling companions in a way. He tricked Inuyasha into believe his beloved had betrayed him, he killed Sango's village and has taken her brother house, and Miroku's family has been cursed by him." Kagome started to try and explain to her Aunt. "But there is much more to tell," Kagome had said while ruffling her bangs to try and think of a way to shorten her adventures with her friends.

_**A/N: Well that's all for chapter 4! I hoped you liked it! There's still more to come so please hang in there. :D**_


	5. Sakura Festival

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 5: Sakura Festival**

Back in the village with Miroku and Shippo, they had been relaxing and enjoying another beautiful day. It seemed that there weren't very many times where they got to relax with their travels. Inuyasha had been gone since Kagome had originally left for her era and here was the very same hanyou walking towards Kaede's hut to find out if Kagome had come back yet.

"Where have you been Inuyasha?" Shippo taunted as Inuyasha saw a bundle with a bright orange tail zooming at him. Inuyasha dodged the kitsune kit with ease and ignored him. Everyone there knew exactly where he had been, but he wasn't going to admit that he was with Kikyo while Kagome was gone.

_**SMACK**_

"It's none of your business, runt!" Inuyasha smacked Shippo on his head and went into Kaede's hut.

"OW! I'm telling Kagome when gets back!" Shippo wailed while rubbing the bump forming on top of his head. 'I bet he was with Kikyo that two-timing jerk. Just wait till he finds out Kagome is back!' Shippo thought happily and followed the hanyou into the hut.

"Was that really necessary, Inuyasha?" Miroku chided while trying not to get a headache from the two bickering with each other. 'I swear you'd think Inuyasha were the same age as Shippo.'

"Keh," Inuyasha replied while he sat down and realized that Sango was missing. "Where'd Sango go? Don't tell me she got the same idea as Kagome to visit her father's grave?"

"What's so wrong with them visiting their father's grave? Don't you have your father's grave in that pearl in your right eye?" Miroku went over to the pile of ramen picking out a chicken flavored one that Kagome had left for them while she was off with Sango. 'Should I tell Inuyasha that Kagome returned last night?' Miroku pondered as he poured the water into the pot over the fire.

"Well yes I do, but that's different. I don't know why it would take a week to pay their respects to their dead fathers'." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat their annoyed at their predicament. "We could be collecting jewel shards while I'm sure Naraku doesn't take any breaks."

'Oh man I know he'll be mad when he finds out Kagome is here in the feudal era, I guess I'll wait till later. I bet Shippo will come in any second.' Miroku thought and not two seconds later did the kit come bouncing in.

"Did you know that Kagome came back last night, Inuyasha?" Shippo said in a sing song voice while pointing to stacks of ramen and snacks she left in the corner of the hut. Shippo ran over to grab some pocky to eat while he colored in his coloring book Kagome brought back for him.

"What do you mean she came back that night?" Inuyasha questioned while he rummaged through the stack for his potato chips.

"Well Kagome came back after we were all asleep and I think I overheard her talking to Sango about her mom leaving before she got there." Miroku explained while watching his noodles boil. "Kagome and Sango left for the demon's slayers village earlier this morning after breakfast. I'm not sure how long they'll be gone though."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Inuyasha asked as he crunched on his chips. Then it hit him and he thought about what happened that night. 'Wait a minute. She came back when I was with Kikyo. I don't think she saw us so that shouldn't be a problem.'

"Well the girls left before I could offer to accompany them. I guess you could say that they wanted some 'girl time', I think that's what Kagome calls it." Miroku said while pouring his ramen into a bowl and dug in.

"Well that's just great news. At least she left some ramen and snacks before she went off with Sango." Inuyasha said as he went outside to wait in the branches of the Goshinboku.

Meanwhile Kagome and Aunt Kaori were sitting on her couch relaxing. Kagome was looking through all the photo books her aunt had of her family when she was just a toddler.

"Hey Kagome why don't we go enjoy the festival? I'm sure you'll love it!" Kaori asked while standing up and put her sandals back on.

"Sure! Let's go find Sango and Kirara. I bet they are having a blast!" Kagome said excitedly and put her shoes on. Kagome and Kaori walked to the festival and the cherry blossoms were floating all around the town. It seemed almost magical that the wind had picked up blowing some of the cherry blossoms from their buds.

As they came upon the festival there were so many people crowding the streets of the village. There were several performers who were lined up along the street. There were dancers, musicians, and artists all trying to make a living off of the mass of people who were attracted to the village because of the festival. Further into the festival were stands of clothes, food, wine, weapons, jewelry and crafts. Kagome noticed Sango and Kirara at one of the kimono stands, where there were a bunch of women and girls gushing over the sakura kimonos made specifically for the festival this year. Kaori had helped make some of the kimonos this year and had smiled knowing that the one that Sango currently had been looking over was one of the kimono's she had made.

'Oh wow! All of these kimonos are lovely. I remember this is where my father bought my kimono.' Sango thought as she continued to look through the kimonos. Her own kimono had started to tear from their travels to find the sacred jewel shards and she needed to get a new one because she didn't have anyone to fix her green and lavender kimono. It was actually a gift from her father when she had visited to Sakura village for a Sakura festival when she had just turned into a teenager. Sango smiled at the thought of how long her kimono had survived. 'Well time to pick a new one. I know that it would be of good quality from here.' Sango found a purple kimono that had white sakura blossoms climbing up from the bottom of the kimono to the waist and had accents of the cherry blossoms on the sleeves. There was also a blue kimono right next to the purple one which had light blue cherry blossoms with white vines that had been designed to wrap around the bottom and the arms circling each other. 'Kagome would love this one! I think I'll get it for her to wear while she's over here. She said her mom had to buy her more uniforms for school because they kept getting ruined.'

"Hi miss, I would like to purchase these two kimonos." Sango said to the lady who was selling the kimonos.

"Oh those are lovely! All of our kimonos are hand-made here in the village." The lady said while wrapping up the kimonos for Sango. Sango paid her and as she was about to walk away she heard Kagome calling her from across the street.

"Hi Sango!" Kagome waved at Sango and saw Sango making her way through the crowd. "Are you enjoying the festival?"

"Yes it's such a nice night and everyone is so nice and welcoming. I even got myself a new kimono. Plus I found one for you when you are here so your mom doesn't have to keep replacing your school uniform." Sango said while opening the package she just received and showed Kagome the folded blue kimono.

"Wow it's so pretty! Thank you so much Sango!" Kagome smiled and hugged her friend while her aunt caught up with them.

"Oh wow Sango you have a great eye for kimonos! I made those two this year for the festival!" Kaori said and grabbed both Sango and Kagome's hands and lead them towards the festival. They enjoyed all there was to do at the festival that night.

"Girls it's getting pretty late. Would you like to stay the night so you don't have to travel back at night? I have a spare bedroom with two beds that I'm sure you'd like. They are from your era, Kagome." Kaori asked as they made their way back towards her hut.

"Yes we'd love to!" Kagome said and they made their way into Kaori's hut.

_**A/N: I know this one is short but next chapter will be longer I promise! Thanks for reading and the reviews! = )**_


	6. Girl Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 6: Girl Time**

"I can't believe how little has changed since I visited a couple years ago. My father brought me here when I was younger. He gave this kimono to me when I became a teenager and we celebrated by coming here to the sakura festival." Sango said as they settled down on the couch, "But from our travels it has started tear and I wanted to be able to keep it longer."

"Oh dear I can mend that for you!" Kaori said while she got Sango up, "Go on and change into your new kimono and bring me your kimono to fix."

Sango got up and went into the spare bedroom to change into her new kimono. 'Wow I didn't really see the family resemblance before but Kagome and her aunt both have that same warm and positive attitude. Maybe Kagome looks like her aunt in her hanyou form.' Sango thought as she tied to sash to her kimono and walked out into the living room with her old kimono folded in her hands.

"Thank you so much Kaori for mending my kimono." Sango bowed to Kaori in gratitude.

"Oh honey, you don't have to bow to me. Any friend of Kagome's is like family to me." Kaori said while pulling out her sewing supplies. "Please call me Auntie Kaori."

"Okay Auntie Kaori." Sango smiled and gave her a hug and Kagome smiled knowing that Sango was glad to have her aunt accept her. 'Her family had all been killed by Naraku and all she had left was her brother who was under Naraku's control. I'm glad I can help her feel like family again.' Kagome thought as she smiled at the other two.

"So Kagome dear, how and when did your adventures here in the feudal era start?" Kaori asked as she went to work on Sango's kimono. Kaori smiled knowing that before Kagome didn't want to talk about it.

"Well I was dragged down the well by a demon somehow she could break through the well from the feudal era. When I climbed out of the well I sat there for awhile trying to figure out where Tokyo had gone. The scenery was just beautiful compared to the manmade city where I had lived my entire life. I saw the Goshinboku tree off in the distance and thought if I went to it I would find my house but there was a boy pinned there. It was Inuyasha but he was asleep and didn't wake up even when I rubbed his ears." Kagome started and remembered that day as clear as if it happened yesterday. Sango was listening to the story because Kagome had never really told her how her and Inuyasha had met for the first time.

"You never said that you rubbed his ears before he woke up!" Sango said while laughing at the idea of Inuyasha actually let her rub his ears.

"I didn't?" Kagome said innocently but couldn't hold in her laughter. "But anyways the villagers had caught me there and brought me to their village. While I was there they had said I looked like their late priestess, Kikyo who had sealed Inuyasha to the tree. I was eating with Priestess Kaede, who is Kikyo's younger sister, and I found out that Inuyasha had been pinned to tree for 50 years. Kaede told me the demon who pulled me down the well was Mistress Centipede. She attacked the village and I ran out of the village knowing she was after me. As I was running I screamed for anybody to come help me, then I tripped over a root as she tried to attack me but barely missed by an inch. When I looked up the boy was awake and he called me Kikyo. He said I smelled like her and wouldn't believe me when I said I wasn't her. Before I knew it Mistress Centipede was right behind me and was about to attack and somehow I used my own miko powers to purify her arms and they fell to the ground. After that she had bit into my side and threw me into the air where the shikon no tama had thrust out of my stomach and fell down to the ground with. Thankfully I fell on Mistress Centipede's body which broke my fall." Kagome said with such enthusiasm.

"Wait Kagome, did you say that you have miko powers?" Aunt Kaori asked looking up from the kimono in shock at her niece.

"Was I not supposed to have them?" Kagome asked worried about her Aunt's reaction.

"Oh Kagome don't worry yourself. You aren't going to purify yourself when you in your hanyou form. It just adds to your power. Although I'm not sure how you were able to use it without being in your hanyou form. You have a lot of power when you are a hanyou but you need training to help you control it. If the shikon no tama was inside your body then I am pretty sure you are this Kikyo's reincarnation but you are much more powerful than her. She was a great priestess but sweetie she was only a human and you are a hanyou by birth." Aunt Kaori informed her and both girls had the same shocked looks on their faces.

"Wow I didn't think I was really that power as a hanyou." Kagome said and her bracelet had started to glow white and a blue light enveloped Kagome as her features changed from human to hanyou. Her human ears disappeared and were replaced with black inu ears atop her head. Sango noticed that her friend had looked as though she were a full grown woman. Kagome had in fact grown a couple inches taller, her figure was now fuller and her hair grew past her waist. She looked to be a grown woman whom hardly resembled the sweet, innocent Kagome she was used to.

"Oh wow Kagome!" Sango was stunned at how different she looked, "You are so beautiful!"

"Thank you Sango." Kagome blushed shyly and she opened her eyes and Sango noticed that her eyes were a sparkling blue instead of her usual chocolate brown eyes. 'Wow I wonder what Inuyasha would think of her. I bet he would forget Kikyo in an instant.'

"Auntie Kaori? Why did I transform this time with just a thought of being a hanyou when before I could hardly make the change happen." Kagome asked confused about her bracelet and she was worried that she couldn't keep her secret from Inuyasha for very long if she changed on just a thought of being her hanyou self.

"Well now that's because your bracelet is adapting to how you think. It's like a defense mechanism where if you feel unsafe about being somewhere as a human you will change. But the longer you wear it the less often it will change between your human self and hanyou self. It will adapt when you are in the future though. It will only let you change when you feel safe at home with your family." Auntie Kaori explained, "However the bracelet will only let you switch between forms as long as you wear it. I designed it to let you use throughout your schooling until you are old enough to make your choice, if you want to stay human or a hanyou. I know your birthday is coming up next month. How about you come back with the rest of your friends and we can celebrate together?"

"I'd love to Auntie Kaori!" Kagome smiled and then realized she almost forgot her own birthday.

"So tell me was it you who pulled the arrow out of Inuyasha's chest?" Auntie Kaori asked getting back to Kagome's story.

"Well I had been dropped and the jewel had landed next to me. Then the demon had pinned me against Inuyasha who was still pinned to the tree. He kept yelling at the demon that he could kill her easily if he weren't pinned to the tree. I chose to live and went to pull it out and when I screamed live the arrow disappeared into pink dust. Well I believed that he was the hero and he had saved the day. When Kaede placed the jewel in my hand, Inuyasha went to kill me for the shikon no tama. He chased me throughout the forest and kept missing when he swiped at me. I don't really think he wanted to kill me but it sure felt like it. Then Kaede put a subjugation necklace on him and gave me the power to use a word to subjugate him." Kagome laughs at the thought and sees how funny the situation actually is. While Sango laughs knowing how often she uses the necklace when she's emotional. "It's kind of funny the word I used. I said '**SIT BOY!**' Although at the time I really couldn't think of anything else to use."

Sango and Auntie Kaori had been laughing at the fact that she made him fall on a dog's command. Somewhere in the distance you could hear the familiar pound of Inuyasha face planting into the ground near the Goshinboku miles away. Kagome laughed thinking back on that day where her sit command had cause Inuyasha to make a hole in the bridge.

"Here you go Sango. Your kimono is just like new." Auntie Kaori said handing Sango her kimono back. "Now why don't you girls get some sleep."

"Goodnight Auntie Kaori." Both of the girls said as they went into the spare bedroom.

"So how do you like being a hanyou, Kagome?" Sango asked as she tested out the bed to find out that it was really comfortable.

"Well at first I was kind of scared and I changed back into a human less than 5 minutes after I changed into a hanyou. But now I am more comfortable. All of my senses are heightened. I can't wait to try out my own powers." Kagome looked so content with her new self, well old self truthfully.

"I'm glad that you're comfortable now. I bet Inuyasha would go head over heels for the new and sexy Kagome!" Sango said knowing that Kagome would start acting all shy and innocent again.

"Oh stop it Sango. Besides I don't think I'm ready for him to know yet. Plus he's probably still with _Kikyo…_" Kagome said and accentuated her pre-incarnations name.

"Oh girl you know you are soo much better than Kikyo." Sango reassured her friend, "Plus we can come here to visit your aunt from time to time."

"Thanks Sango. I really needed that." Kagome smiled, "I guess I will tell Inuyasha soon but when I'm ready to because I am really sick of fighting with him."

"Don't we all know that," Sango laughed, "Aren't you guys fighting twice a week now?"

"Really? Sorry about that…" Kagome said, 'Wow I didn't realize that I was fighting with him that much. Maybe I should try harder to not fight with him anymore.'

As the girls finally laid down to get some sleep, Kagome could hardly get any sleep because she could hear everything outside of the hut like it were inside their room. She pulled a pillow over her head to try and block out the sounds.

"Oh my gosh Sango," Kagome whined, "How does Inuyasha ever get any sleep?"

"I don't know Kagome." Sango laughed at her friends antics to block out the noise. 'It must be hard on her to be able to hear things that would normally be just peace and quiet to human ears.'

The next morning Kagome's ears had twitched and swiveled towards the living room as she heard the noises and woke up to hearing soft thuds and bangs coming from the living room. They grew louder and then both girls walked out into the living room to find out what was making all the noise. They found clothes, books, and other things thrown around the living room. They saw Auntie Kaori rummaging through one of the deep trunks that held god knows what. The girls laughed at the sight of the once clean room which now looked as though Kouga had run right through it.

"Good Morning girls!" Auntie Kaori said as she pulled herself to an upright sitting position, "I'm sorry for waking you up. I should have known that your hanyou hearing would hear my rummaging."

"Oh that's okay," Kagome said while helping clean up the mess. "What was it that you're looking for?"

"We can help you look for it." Sango offered Auntie Kaori knowing what Kagome was hinting at.

"Oh you don't have to besides I've already turned this house upside down looking for it. There was a gift I made for you other than your bracelet, but I can't remember if I gave it to your father on one of his last trips back here. You know what I think I'll just send you home with a letter to your mom. She'll know where it is." Auntie Kaori said while grabbing a notepad and pen that was the last items in the trunk she was currently going through.

The girls started to pick up the mess and they organized Auntie Kaori's trunks so that she wouldn't have to make such a big mess to find something else.

Auntie Kaori had gone into her bedroom to write the note for her mother and the girls went to get their belongings ready for travel. Kagome's ear had swiveled towards her aunt's room and heard her aunt's stomach growl.

"Hey Auntie Kaori would you like some ramen?" Kagome asked from the spare bedroom knowing her aunt could hear her clearly now that she knew how clear everything was with demonic hearing. Before Kagome knew it her aunt was now in the room and her eyes were wide in shock.

"You have ramen?" Auntie Kaori said excitedly with a small smile on her face. "I LOVE RAMEN!"

"Of course I do!" Kagome laughed, 'Maybe the whole ramen obsession is an inu demon thing.'

"Your father used to bring back everything he thought I would like," Auntie Kaori explained, "I guess it was his way of apologizing for living in the future with you and your mother. Therefore all the beds and furniture from your era and every time he brought something huge I'd remind him it wasn't necessary. But he never listened, he was soo stubborn."

Auntie Kaori pulled out a pot to cook the ramen in. After boiling the water they waited for their noodles to finish boiling. They sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying some down time from the guys and not having to worry about an irritable hanyou or the perverted monk. They ate their breakfast and got ready to leave for Kaede's village.

"Oh Kagome," Auntie Kaori said as she handed her a note for her mom, "Don't forget to give this to your mom, okay?"

"No problem I won't forget. But she's in Kyoto visiting father's grave for a couple more days so it may take another week for us to get back here." Kagome explained.

"That's okay I'll just come to the well in a week. That should be enough time for your mom to come back." Auntie Kaori reasoned.

"That's great! We'll see you in a week then!" Kagome was excited to know that she didn't always have to come to her aunt's house to see her. The girls put on their shoes and headed outside of the hut. Auntie Kaori was petting Kirara who had become attached to her over their time in the village.

"Thanks for everything Auntie!" Kagome said as they walked along the path where they had met Kaori for the first time. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Kagome, you know I'm always here for you and whenever you want to visit you're welcome to. This can be like you second home." Auntie Kaori had reassured her.

"Thank you again for fixing my kimono and making our new ones." Sango said while smiling at her new aunt. Both Kagome and Sango were wearing their new kimonos. Kagome felt as though she belonged to be in the feudal era with her aunt but she would feel guilty leaving her mom, Souta and Gramps.

"Whenever your kimono starts to tear again just come back and I'll fix it for you. Remember your family!" Auntie Kaori said reassuring Sango with her last comment. "I'll see you girls soon." Auntie Kaori said and gave a hug to each girl, "Be safe girls."

Kagome and Sango left waving back towards Auntie Kaori while riding on Kirara's back.

"I'm gonna miss her." Kagome said sadly.

"I know, me too." Sango replied, "But we'll see her in a week."

"Hey Sango I had a question for you," Kagome started to ask, "If you could train me to fight. Well I really don't know how but I don't want to be useless anymore. I want to be able to fend for myself. I know that hanyous aren't treated fairly and I want to be able to make sure that doesn't happen to me."

"Kagome of course I will!" Sango said excited to teach her, "But Kagome I think Inuyasha would be better for you to learn from."

"I know but I'm not ready to tell Inuyasha," Kagome said "But I will tell him before Auntie Kaori comes next week."

Sango smiled that Kagome wasn't going to keep her secret from the guys for very long. But she was so wary of Inuyasha because Kagome definitely did have feelings for him. Inuyasha was just too dense to see who was in front of him the entire time. Kagome was always there for him but Kikyo was always coming and going as she pleased.

Kagome could see the Goshinboku off in the distance and decided that it was time for her to change back into a human. Her bracelet started to glow blue and a white light had enveloped her as her hanyou senses faded and she was the same innocent teenager again.

_**A/N: That's all for now.I think this was my longest chapter yet! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you all like the story so far. I promise the guys will find out soon. Who should find out first? Until next time! :D**_


	7. The Girls' Return and Kagome's Fight

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 7: The Girls' Return and Kagome's Fight**

"So Kagome, when do you want to start training?" Sango asked as they began to descend once they saw the Goshinboku off in the distance. Once they landed they got off and Kirara transformed back into her kitten form and the girls started walking towards Kaede's village.

"Well how about we start the day after tomorrow? So the guys don't get too suspicious." Kagome replied and smiled at the thought of being able to not be weak anymore. 'I don't know what I would choose. Stay here with Sango and everyone or go back home to my family? ***SIGH* **Well it's a good thing I don't have to worry about being stuck in either era and I still have a couple years left of school. Unless mom wants me to go to college then it could be a while.' Kagome smiled knowing that she had plenty of time to think.

Sango watched her friend has her face went from happy to torn then back to happy. 'I bet she's thinking about her choice. I hope she chooses to be a hanyou, I mean that was who she was born as. Although it is her choice, but she's still here so that's good. Hopefully Inuyasha doesn't chase her away to the point where she doesn't come back.'

They continued past the Goshinboku around sunset and Miroku had come out to the clearing to greet them. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found again, and Shippo was coloring in his coloring book inside Kaede's hut.

"Welcome back Lady Sango and Lady Kagome." Miroku went to give Sango a hug, "It is such a lovely day now that you are back. How was your trip?"

"It was okay," Sango replied then she felt him rubbing her behind. ***SMACK*** Sango whacked Miroku on his head with her Hiraikotsu"You Lecherous Monk!"

"When are you going to learn, Miroku?" Kagome said while making sure he was still alive and left when she was convinced. She caught up to Sango and they hurried into the village. Once the girls made it inside, they were exhausted from their travels.

"Hi there Shippo!" Kagome said as the kit sat in her lap. "Did you have fun while I was gone?"

"Yeah I did! I got to play with the village children and thank you for bringing back snacks for me." Shippo said while showing her his coloring book. "I really missed you though!"

"I missed you too Shippo." Kagome gave him a hug and he moved to another spot to color some more. 'Well this is nice, rather quiet and uneventful return.' Then Inuyasha burst into the hut looking angrier than ever and it was directed in her direction. 'Scratch that. Here we go again.' She sighed inwardly and prepared herself for the fight that was about to happen.

"Where the hell do you get the idea to go off on your own to visit graves?" Inuyasha seethed while he was glad she had come back safe and sound. "Why didn't you wait and tell me where you were going?"

Kagome's eye started to twitch in frustration and anger. "Well I didn't think it was such a big deal because I was with Sango and Kirara." She tried her best not to raise her voice.

"But you're still just a weak shard detector. Plus demons would kill you for the jewel shards you carry with you!" Inuyasha yelled in anger and annoyance at her stupidity. (Well in his point of view.)

"I came back safe and sound didn't I? God you don't even realize you made me so late going back home that my family left without me!" Kagome yelled back finally fed up with his 'I'm-Better-Than-you attitude. 'Well if not for that I would still not know who my aunt is, or about this bracelet and my father.' She looked down at her arm at her blue bracelet and smiled for a split second and then continued her rant. "I didn't think it would make a difference! You weren't even here! I came back and waited all night but you hadn't returned. I bet you were with her…" Kagome added the last part only loud enough for him to hear.

'Oh Shit... Did she see me and Kikyo the other night? I hope not,' Inuyasha thought as he remembered his conversation with Kikyo and his proclamation of love for Kikyo. "That's none of your business!"

Kagome watched Inuyasha turn his back to him knowing full and well everything that had happened near the Goshinboku that night. "Just be honest with me. I thought you trusted me?"

Inuyasha couldn't answer her, 'I can't tell her the truth. I don't want her to leave but Kikyo comes first. She always did plus it's not like she won't just leave me for her time in the end.' He noticed she started making her way towards the door with unshed tears just begging to fall.

"I saw you, you know." Kagome whispered and Inuyasha barely heard her. "You don't have to lie to me." She began to make her way out of the hut until she heard him call her.

"Kagome wait," Inuyasha said knowing that he was definitely caught. "What did you see?" 'It's coming. I just know it!' He thought as he prepared for another back breaking line of sits.

"Sit boy," Kagome whispered softly. ***SLAM!*** It had hurt more even though she had only whispered but she was filled with so much hurt because she couldn't compete with Kikyo. She ran and her tears started clouding her vision and she didn't know where she was going but didn't care at the same time.

'Why does he have to be like that all the time? I mean it's simple, you just tell the truth and not be so secretive. I just wanted him to be honest with me. I don't understand why he loves her and not me. I'm always there for him and I trust him without a second thought. Maybe it's not meant to be? I can't compare to Kikyo, the beautiful priestess. I'm only a shard detector in his eyes…' Kagome cried and let out all the frustration, confusion and hurt she felt over the past few days.

She looked up and realized she was at the place where they met, the Goshinboku. She ran her fingers along the scarred bark where he had been pinned by Kikyo herself. 'Why me? Why did I have to be the one to release you? Why did I have to have the sacred jewel inside me? I fell in love with you so long ago and it continues to hurt me inside. He doesn't want me, why do I love someone who can't return my feelings?' She slowly walked away from the tree, tears still streaming down her face like little tiny rivers. She tries her best to wipe away the tears that don't seem to have an end.

There was a half moon up in the sky and the forest seemed almost surreal to her. Like this were all a dream and she was going to wake up tomorrow to find out this was all just a dream. But Kagome knew better than that. There was a root that was uprooted and she tripped over it and stumbled down a small hill past a few tall bushes. When she got up she noticed there was a hidden hot spring right in front of her.

'For the first time tonight my luck seems to be changing.' Kagome thought as she pulled off her new blue kimono and set it aside as she got into the spring with only her bracelet and her jewel shards around her neck left on her. 'Wow this feels amazing! I have to tell Sango about this hot spring when I get back. It's like all my worries have disappeared.'

A small tear slowly dripped down her cheek as she pulled her legs up to her chest as she thought, 'Maybe I should stop running away from my problems? What if I told him? Would he want to be closer than just friends? I need to stop worrying myself over stupid Inuyasha...'.' Kagome looked up and realized she didn't have her bow and arrows with her and suddenly felt very vulnerable. 'Maybe right now is a good time to change into a hanyou.'

With that last thought her bracelet had started to glow white and the blue light lifted her up out of the water. Her bracelet pulsed with power and with each pulse her features had changed from human to hanyou. She felt a strange feeling of being safe, and when her blue eyes opened she was back in the hot spring. She looked down at her bracelet and noticed it was now glowing pink. She took in her surroundings and noticed she was now inside of a pink barrier that had formed after she transformed.

"Wow this is different. I guess Auntie Kaori did say that there were other powers my bracelet had.' Kagome thought as she smiled and finally relaxed inside the spring. She dipped her head back into the water until only her black inu ears were out of the water. Her hanyou senses were slowly opening up to her, but at a slow rate so she doesn't get overwhelmed by the sheer force of her real power.

She could sense that a demon was coming towards her fast, it was a strong demonic aura and when it hit her barrier she jumped at the tug. It was like someone had pulled a strand of her hair. 'I hope my barrier is strong enough to hold until I can get dressed before they break it.' Kagome thought as she emerged from the water looking like an ethereal goddess in her hanyou form and rushed over to her clothes and dressed as quickly as possible. As soon as she was completely dressed she felt another tug on the barrier and she looked in the direction of where it happened. She saw that her barrier had bounced right back to its normal round shape.

'It held up! Yes!' Kagome thought while she did a little dance with pride at being able to control the barrier, 'I guess I do have strong powers. I can't wait to tell Auntie Kaori and Sango.' All thoughts of her previous quarrel with Inuyasha were now gone from her mind at the moment and decided to leave before they actually did break down her barrier.

'Let's see if I can run as fast as Inuyasha?' Kagome thought and she started to run off into the forest at full speed. She slowed down thinking that she had gotten enough ground between herself and whoever had just been trying to break through her barrier. She started to walk slowly throughout the forest taking in how much different everything was with her hanyou senses. She could hear the forest creatures nearby and the normal night sounds. She couldn't sense the demon from earlier anymore and decided she could relax and think about her predicament she found herself in now.

**A/N: Okay there you go!.. I've got more planned but I'm tired and need some sleep so I will post the rest later on today! Kay? Thanks for the reviews! :D **


	8. Chase Between Hanyous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 8: Chase between Hanyous**

'I really should tell the others before my aunt comes to the well. Heaven forbid if Inuyasha attacks her and gets the wrong idea!' Kagome thought while stopping to lean on a tree while she tried to think through how to even go about telling the others.

'It was so easy telling Sango at the time because I didn't know as much as I know now. Things are harder and with how Inuyasha has been lately, I just don't know if it's even worth trying to explain to him. I have a couple more days to figure out how to tell him. I'm sure Kaede and the others will accept me no matter what. They are like my second family.' Kagome thought then she continued her walk.

'How do I even try to tell him without getting into another fight with him? I just wish all of this fighting wouldn't happen so much. We fight too much. Maybe if I try harder to stay level-headed then he'll stop trying to pick fights with me.' She noticed that her barrier was still up and kept up with her anywhere she went.

'Well at least I am okay by myself now with my barrier. I can actually relax and think for a change.' Kagome smiled and then she felt the same presence at the edge of her barrier. She started walking again and felt the familiar tug on the barrier as it was hit with a strong force but it just shot the attack right back and sent the demon flying backwards.

Inuyasha could smell Kagome's tears before they even started to fall. Kagome ran out and the tears started the moment she left. He couldn't go after her because he was still stuck to ground due to his necklace. He got up and sat down inside the hut not wanting to go find her.

"I can't believe you INUYASHA!" Sango yelled at the now brooding hanyou, "We all know perfectly well that you can't help but go to Kikyo whenever she's near. But you don't have to lie about it."

'God! It was such a nice day. And now she's off somewhere by herself. Stupid Inuyasha!' Sango seethed with anger and frustration for her friend.

"Sango, dear. You need to calm down." Miroku tried to inch closer in hopes of calming her down.

"Not right now Miroku! Keep your damn hands to yourself!" Sango redirected her attention to Miroku while she held her Hiraikotsu threateningly over her head ready to attack him.

Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha had scurried to the other side of the hut in fear.

"Sango is scary when she's mad..." Shippo said while he stepped away from the adults. "Good luck you two!"

"I don't understand why you have to just come in and start a fight with her. You know she always runs off! God we just got back from our trip." Sango continued her rant while Inuyasha sat next to Miroku trying to come up with a reason why. "Now you'd better go find her before something bad happens to her! She does have the jewel shards like you said earlier!"

'Whew… I'm glad her anger is no longer directed towards me,' Miroku mentally sighed. 'I wonder why she's so much more protective of Kagome. I'll ask her later what they did while they were away.'

"**FINE!** Quit your yelling!" Inuyasha yelled back while his ears had been pinned flat to his head during Sango's rant. He made his way out of the hut and went in search of Kagome's scent. 'Geez… She sure can be scary when she's angry. I'm glad I'm not Miroku.' Inuyasha thought as he got down on all fours to scent out Kagome's normal sweet smell of lavender and vanilla.

He ran off towards the Goshinboku and followed her scent until he ran smack dab into a pink barrier. It had given in for just a second but then it shot him back a couple feet. When he stood up he saw that he ran straight into a pink barrier.

'Where did this come from?' He thought as he tried to find Kagome's scent again since he lost his concentration. But her scent had stopped at the barrier. 'She must be inside. Someone kidnapped her!'

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled at the edge of the barrier and tested the barrier for any weakness now using his Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha ended up back on the ground and the barrier was still up as though the attack were just a twig being thrown against it. 'Kagome I hope your safe.' He thought as he dusted off his hakamas.

The barrier started to move away from him slowly at first and then it picked up speed and was gone. 'What the hell? It has to be a demon!' Inuyasha thought as he followed Kagome's scent again.

He followed her scent until he found a hot spring where Kagome's scent had been but he couldn't smell where she went next. 'How could a demon hide her scent? Was she even here when that demon was here? How could I let her leave by herself like that…' Inuyasha berated himself knowing her mother would have his head if anything ever did happen to Kagome. He took off towards the demon and its barrier to find out if they had Kagome or not.

Kagome's scent seemed as though it had just disappeared. "NO! I CAN'T LOSE HER!" Inuyasha yelled into the forest and chased after the demon.

But little did he know that he was following the girl he was looking for.

Kagome felt the same demonic aura again, and picked up speed again. She hardly noticed until now that the trees she was running by were all a blur. 'Wow I'm surprised I haven't tripped over any roots yet.' Kagome thought happily about her newfound grace. 'Maybe I can lose this demon.'

She continued running and noticed there was a clearing up ahead. 'Whoever is following me probably can't get past my barrier but they sure are determined to break through.' Kagome thought as she jumped into a tree to be able to see who was following her. At first she saw a blur of red and white.

'No it can't be him. I'm not ready to let Inuyasha find out yet.' Kagome panicked and with that last thought her bracelet had pulsed with power and her barrier had doubled in size sending Inuyasha flying backwards.

'Oh no! I hope he's alright.' Kagome thought with worry for her friend. "I'm sorry Inuyasha…"

Kagome ran at full speed through the clearing hoping to get enough space between her and Inuyasha so that he won't be able to figure out that he was chasing her. 'I hope he doesn't figure it out. Well I guess I do look completely different than my human form. Thanks Dad for my bracelet!' Kagome thought happily as she slowed down once she reached the other side of clearing.

Kagome looked back where she last saw Inuyasha and saw him perched atop a branch in one of the trees on the other side of the clearing. She knew he couldn't follow her because of her barrier. She averted his gaze by turning her back to him and gazed up at the moon. She then felt another tug and saw him attacking her barrier with his Tetsusaiga.

'Determined isn't he… Wait he probably thinks I was kidnapped by me?' Kagome thought while it became clear to her that he was in fact looking for her since their argument. 'At least I know my barrier is strong enough to keep Inuyasha out. It's a good thing that Sango bought me this new kimono because if I had my usual school girl uniform on he would be more suspicious. This is going to be hard to explain.'

She walked into the forest and jumped into a tree showing him there was nobody with her hoping he would get the hint that she was alone. 'Maybe this will work?' Kagome hoped while she hid in the tree's canopy.

Inuyasha wasn't very far behind the barrier that started making its way deeper into the forest. He couldn't smell or sense this demon. 'This barrier is ridiculously strong. It even hides the demon's scent! But Kagome comes first! I hope to god she just went home and isn't with this demon because I can't even break through the barrier.'

Once he caught up to the barrier again he tested it with his Tetsusaiga again but he was knocked back down again by the blast.

"Dammit." Inuyasha cursed while he got up and noticed that the barrier had picked up speed again. The barrier had almost vanished and was the only thing he was able to track at this point. He sped up and jumped over the treetops to keep it in sight. "What kind of a demon can make a barrier that moves along with them?"

He could see a clearing in the distance and the barrier had started to slow down. He started to run through the forest to see who his opponent would be. Before he could even get a glance the barrier had grown to twice its size and thrown him all the way back towards the hot spring.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha..." A soft voice had reached his ears before he was hit, and then he splashed down into the hot spring.

"Who the hell was that?" Inuyasha was pissed now and he took off back towards the clearing at full speed. 'I can't lose this demon, what if they have Kagome'

When he made it to edge of the clearing again he jumped into a tree and waited for the barrier to move. The barrier had surrounded the entire clearing. He couldn't make a move to attack but he pulled out his Tetsusaiga again to try his wind scar again. 'I hope this works.'

"**WIND SCAR!**" Inuyasha yelled as he sent waves of energy at the barrier yet it hadn't even budged that time. The demon took a single glance at him after his attack but he couldn't see if it was male or female because they turned their back to him before giving him the chance to recognize them. The demon had long black hair and had on a blue kimono.

The demon had jumped into a tree on the opposite side of the clearing but it seemed to be by itself as it settled itself on a high branch. He could see a light coming from its wrist but couldn't see the face or anything to describe it.

"Well Kagome isn't with the demon. I'd better go check the village and see if she had already returned to the village." Inuyasha said while turning around not wanting to get blasted by the barrier again.

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he talked to himself. She couldn't hear what he said but she thought it was hilarious that he was talking to himself. He then turned around and headed back towards the village.

'He's actually leaving? ***SIGH*** I bet he was pissed he couldn't break the barrier.' Kagome laughed again. 'Serves him right though. I guess I should stop arguing with him so much. After all how else am I going to keep this a secret if he realizes that this is me?'

She jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully without a sound. 'At least I discovered a new ability and I can control it!' She thought as she made her way to the well. Her barrier had decreased its size to just a few feet around her so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to recognize it when she got closer to the village.

'Well at least I still have more time to prepare how to tell Inuyasha and the others. I mean like how should I even say it. 'Well Inuyasha it appears that I was born a hanyou but my parents concealed me to appear as a human but I'm actually hanyou?' I don't know how to say it. What if I just showed up in my hanyou form? No that couldn't work he would attack me without a second thought.' She continued thinking of ways to explain it to him but couldn't pick one. She laughed knowing she must look ridiculous lost in her own thoughts.

Kagome entered the well's clearing and smiled knowing that she was just about home free. 'Almost there! And there's no Inuyasha in sight and I don't even feel his aura anymore.' Kagome jumped down the well and jumped out into the well house. 'Being a hanyou makes that climb so much easier. I can just jump like Inuyasha does.'

Once she was inside the well house she could smell the difference between her era and the feudal era. It was such a strong difference. Everything in her era was man-made yet the shrine was like a vision of the past. Kagome decided it was okay to drop her barrier since she was safe at home and her pink bubble had slowly receded into her bracelet. She radiated with pride being able to learn on her own. 'Stupid Inuyasha… If only you knew how strong I really am.'

'Well I'd better change back before I go outside of the well house.' She thought and she was enveloped with the familiar white glow although it only lasted for a few seconds. She opened her brown eyes and made her way into the house. She went straight upstairs to her bedroom and undressed and pulled on her pajamas. She pulled her covers back and laid down trying to clear her mind of her racing thoughts.

'Maybe I'm supposed to be a hanyou. I mean it's who I was born as. Plus I feel more myself when I'm in my hanyou form. Maybe when I'm more comfortable I'll let them know one by one.' She thought as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Inuyasha made it back to the village and noticed that everyone had gone to sleep already. 'Great! Everyone's asleep already so I can go check on her and make sure she really is at home. God knows Sango would kill me if Kagome really was kidnapped.' He thought as he made his way out of the hut and sped off in the direction of the well. Once he got to the well he jumped down and emerged into the future. He smelt a strange smell in the well house though. 'Is that a demon's scent? It's smells kind of like Kagome but different… No it can't be Kagome because she's just a weak human.' Inuyasha thought as he opened the well house doors and set off for Kagome's room.

He made it to Kagome's window in three leaps. He opened her window and stepped inside and found his miko safe and sound. She was already fast asleep in her bed. She had her right arm resting over her torso.

'I knew it! She was probably here the entire time. I'll let her stay because I really don't want to get sat again.' Inuyasha thought as he bent over to give her forehead a light goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Kagome." He kissed her forehead softly and he saw her smile in her sleep. He left quietly making sure she didn't wake up.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Until next time!.. :D**


	9. Distractions

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 9: Distractions**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_**Click**_

"Morning so soon…" Kagome groaned as she dragged her feet out of bed. She grabbed a new school outfit and went to go shower and get ready for school.

'At least I woke up when I was supposed to today. Maybe I can eat something before heading off to school.' Kagome thought while she dressed and made her way downstairs into the kitchen. 'Oh that's right everyone is visiting father's grave…'

She grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and made herself some cereal and noticed when she went to grab the milk out of the fridge that her mom had left a couple of meals for her in case she came home.

'It's so quiet here without everyone here.' She thought as she rinsed out her bowl in the sink. Then she grabbed her backpack and headed off to school.

Back in the feudal era everything was normal without the young miko there. A few birds flew away from their nests due to an irate demon slayer taking out her frustration on the hanyou.

"I can't believe you Inuyasha!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs throwing her fists up in the air in anger.

"Sango dear you need to calm yourself." Miroku suggested while his hand started to reach around her shoulder heading south. "I'm sure he went to Kagome's time and made sure she was safe."

"Keep your hands off!" She diverted her anger towards the perverted monk and smacked his right cheek. Inuyasha smirked knowing Sango wouldn't be able to reach him up in the tree.

"Would you knock it off?" Inuyasha said gruffly while jumping out of the tree. "Kagome's fine at home. But I did come across a new demon when I was looking for her."

"What kind of a demon? Another one of Naraku's incarnations?" Miroku inquired while Sango seemed to be less angry at the chance of taking her frustrations out on a nearby demon to kill.

"I'm not sure but it had a strange barrier. At first I thought they kidnapped Kagome because her scent had lead to the demon but disappeared into the barrier. I couldn't break through the barrier and it just kept sending me flying away from it. Not even the wind scar worked on breaking it." Inuyasha explained roughly but admitted that he couldn't get through. "Plus it moved with the demon as it fled. I've never seen such a powerful demon before."

"A demon with the ability to create moving barrier that you cannot penetrate." Sango stated while trying to recall any demon that could possibly be able to create. 'It couldn't possibly have been Kagome testing out her new powers. Maybe it was.'

"I followed it until I could make sure they didn't kidnap Kagome but it was just a single person with a blue kimono. I hope this isn't another of Naraku's incarnations because this could be very bad." Inuyasha finished as he started making his way towards the God tree to wait for Kagome to return.

"Well it looks like we ought to be on guard just in case." Miroku mused while he walked with Sango at a safe distance.

"Yes we should." Sango replied while hoping it was Kagome the whole time. 'It could have been her but I'm surprised that she was able to cover up her scent from Inuyasha. She needs to hurry back I can't wait to ask her if that was her. She was wearing her new kimono that day.' Sango smiled thinking positive for the first time that day.

Once the trio made it to Kaede's hut they sat down and relaxed for a little while. Shippo had gone off to play with the other children in the village since Kagome was gone and he was sure Inuyasha would take his anger out on him.

"So what shall we do while Kagome is gone?" Miroku asked while breaking the silence that fell upon the small group.

"I have some things that need taking care of." Sango stated as she stood up and left with Kirara on her shoulder. 'Kagome is going to need a discreet training area since I doubt she will tell Inuyasha willingly anytime soon.' "See you later."

"What about you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked the hanyou leaning up against the wall.

"Just gonna go practice before bringing Kagome back." Inuyasha stated as he pushed off the wall and exited the hut.

"Well if it's just me I guess I will just have my palm readings today." Miroku smiled to himself as he rubbed his hands together at the thought of all the pretty ladies he would see today.

Meanwhile Kagome was in her classroom having a surprise review day for the upcoming mid-term in a couple weeks. Kagome couldn't believe her luck. 'This is perfect! I can finally catch up without having to read the textbook by myself. I should have mom look into buying review books to help me study in the feudal era so I don't have to carry all of my textbooks.' Kagome thought happily and went back to studying.

Her school day went by quickly with each review session. The last bell went off with a surprise to her class since they had all been cramming as much as they could because these review sessions were rare at her school. The students hurriedly packed their backpacks and made their way out of the classroom. Kagome followed suit and caught up with her friends in the courtyard. They started to make their way home and the girls noticed her bracelet.

"Who gave you the bracelet, Kagome? It's lovely!" Ayumi gasped while she lifted up Kagome's arm to show the other girls.

"Oh it was a gift from my dad. My mom said I could have it because she thought I was mature enough to make sure nothing happens to it. My aunt made it especially for me." Kagome explained while the girls gushed over it.

"It's beautiful and I'm sure he's always looking out for you." Eri said knowing how much Kagome missed him when he passed away.

"Hey there Higurashi! Please give my condolences to your father." Hojo said while he rode up next to her on his bicycle.

"Thank you Hojo-kun." Kagome replied while she played with the tiny charm on her bracelet. "I am going to visit his grave this week. That's very kind of you to remember." 'Please go away.' Kagome silently pleaded while the other girls left her to 'talk' to Hojo. 'Traitors! The shrine is only a block away and I am home free.'

Hojo continued to go on about cures for the diseases her grandpa had made up for her. Kagome zoned out when he started talking about how important it was to brush your teeth to avoid gingivitis. Kagome looked up and saw the shrine steps a couple yards away.

"Well this is me. It was nice talking to you Hojo." Kagome said while she started to run up the steps waving goodbye to him. She didn't turn around to see if he followed and didn't look back until she got to her front door and let herself in.

'Phew. I thought he was going to invite himself over. Today was so exhausting. I think I studied way too much today.' Kagome thought as she took off her shoes and set down her backpack. She grabbed her aunt's note and placed it on the fridge where her mom would see.

Shippo had sneaked his way up into the tree where Inuyasha was sleeping. He was on a branch right near his ears. 'Oh this is perfect!' He thought mischievously.

"HEY INUYASHA!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs which spooked to hanyou to jump up three feet in the air.

"You're gonna get it Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased him down the tree trunk. "Kagome's not here to protect you remember?"

Shippo realized what Inuyasha said was true and he picked up his speed to put as much distance in between himself and the irate hanyou. Sango and Miroku were off in the distance sitting on a hill watching as Inuyasha chased Shippo around the clearing. The two had begun making faces at each other to antagonize the other. Kirara was chasing a butterfly that was flying low to the ground. It was a seemingly normal relaxing day for the group without Kagome there.

"Sango I know Kagome is like a sister to you but she is fine. There's no need to worry so much." Miroku stated as he watched the other two.

"I'm not worried just protective of her. She is the closest person I have that is like family to me." Sango replied while smoothing out the wrinkles that were forming on her new kimono.

"By the way Sango that is a lovely kimono you have on. Is it new?" He asked while watching her smooth out the non-existent wrinkles on the kimono.

"Yes it is. Thank you." Sango blushed not caring if he saw or not. 'For once I think he is actually being a gentleman.' She thought until she saw his hand raising. But he only squeezed her shoulder lightly which surprised her.

"Get back here you little BRAT!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated at the kit. 'It's almost time for Kagome to be home from school.' He thought as he stopped chasing Shippo and noticed the monk and the slayer were having a moment. 'I'm surprised the monk isn't taking advantage of the situation.' Then Shippo made the mistake of running right in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha snatched him up by his tail. "Gotcha!"

"Lemme GO!" Shippo wailed as he vainly tried to scratch at Inuyasha to get him to let go. "Aren't you supposed to be bringing Kagome back?" Shippo tried to talk his way out of a certain beating.

"Shut up brat." Inuyasha said while he held him up to bonk him on the head and then let him go.

"Owwie!" Shippo fell on his head and scurried over to Sango and Miroku. "I'm telling Kagome when she gets back!" Shippo rubbed his growing bump on his head where he fell. The group made their way towards Kaede's hut ready to grab something to eat since Kaede had made some stew for dinner.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. I am very sorry for the really late update. I found out a couple weeks ago that I am pregnant. It's been very exciting and I've been more tired lately. But I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I have so many plans for the story and thank you all for the many reviews and support! =D **


	10. Accidents Happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 10: Accidents Happen**

The group settled into Kaede's hut around the fire. Kaede had just finished her stew and was passing out bowls to the group. Inuyasha was sulking outside in a nearby tree while he waited for everyone to settle down before he made his way into the hut for dinner.

"So Kagome has yet to return?" Kaede asked while she stirred her bowl with her spoon.

"Not yet. But I'm sure Inuyasha won't be wasting a lot of time waiting to go bring her back." Sango said as she blew on her stew to cool it down before eating.

"It's very odd that he hasn't already gone to get her." Miroku added.

The group continued to eat their meal and Inuyasha made his entrance and grabbed a bowl that was placed aside for him. He also had a few questions to ask the old miko.

'I hope she knows something about this demon because if not I'm just wasting my time when I could be bringing Kagome back here.' He thought as he ate his food. Everyone had finished their food around the same time. Shippo had retreated to a corner with his crayons and was doodling in a book Kagome had given him.

"Ey Baba! Have you heard of a demon having a moving barrier?" Inuyasha asked gruffly while the attention resided on Kaede.

"I do recall a demon that had such a power but he has not been seen for at least 20 years or so." Kaede replied, "Have ye come across this demon with such a barrier?"

"I did last night when I went to find Kagome. But it was too strong and I couldn't recognize the demon since I couldn't get close to it." Inuyasha admitted knowing the others have already heard the story.

"Do you know the name of this demon, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked while he noticed that Kaede had a knowing look.

"He was a gentle demon. Actually he was an inu demon like your father. He enjoyed living a peaceful life away from as much violence as possible. He liked to visit the forest near the old well. I am not sure why though but about 10 years ago he disappeared for months at a time and re-visit for short periods. Nobody knows why or how but he stopped coming back all together." Kaede explained to the group.

"Did you know his name Kaede?" Sango asked curious if this demon could possibly be Kagome's father. 'His name was Torao, right? I think that's right. That's the name on Kagome's letter from her father.'

"Aye child, his name is Torao I believe." Kaede revealed. While Sango tried her best to not have a shocked look to make sure Kagome's secret was kept intact before she was ready to tell the others.

'Sango looks like she knows something about this demon. I know they say he is peaceful and all but I'm still unsure of his intentions. Normally those two are usually bugging me to go apologize to Kagome. They must be up to something.' Inuyasha crossed his arms defensively.

"Thanks Kaede." He said as he casually exited the hut. Inuyasha made his way to the bone eater's well while the group sat there stunned at the sudden display of kindness towards Kaede.

The sun was beginning to set as Kagome went upstairs and began pulling out her textbooks and review sheets to study over while she was home alone. With the house this quiet she was sure she could cover a lot of the material on the mid-term. The hours passed by quickly and Kagome found her eyes heavy and slowly she drifted off to sleep on top of her school work.

'The moon's already high. I hope she didn't fall asleep early again.' He thought as he jumped down into the old well. He landed quietly in the future and quickly jumped out of the well. He opened the doors and leapt up to Kagome's window. He saw Kagome sleeping on top of her desk. 'I knew it. Damn.'

Inuyasha smiled at the site and let himself into her bedroom. He gently picked her up out of her chair and pulled back her blankets and set her down on her bed. He leaned down to give her a goodnight kiss on her cheek. The moment after he kissed her she started to move in her sleep. Shocked and in a panic Inuyasha didn't move a muscle. Kagome had raised her arm and her fingers found his ears and wouldn't let go.

"So soft…" Kagome muttered in her sleep while Inuyasha prayed that she wouldn't wake up.

'Crap she's not going to be letting go of my ear.' Inuyasha thought while he tried to pry her hand off of his ear. 'I guess I'm going to be stuck for awhile.' He smiled at the thought of being able to sleep in her bed again. 'At least she didn't find out about her goodnight kiss.'

As he relaxed on the bed next to Kagome he noticed the bracelet glittering in the moonlight. It was a deep shade of blue and sparkled. 'That Hobo guy probably gave her that.' He thought angrily about the annoying boy who followed Kagome around. 'I don't know what it is about her scent but it's just so comforting and makes me at ease.' He thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kagome slowly began to open her eyes and found herself in her bed instead of her desk. She squeezed and rubbed the furry appendage in her hand until she realized it wasn't hers. She heard the owner moan softly, 'Oh no. That's definitely not Buyo.' She turned over to see who it was. She found Inuyasha sleeping next to her with a silly grin on his face. 'He's so adorable when he's asleep. I knew he likes having his ears rubbed.' Kagome thought giddily.

Kagome slowly released his ear after having her fun tweaking them this way and that. His ear had a light red mark where he fingers had been and felt bad about making them that way.

'I wonder how come he stayed here instead of waking me up.' Kagome thought as she shifted her weight and became a little more comfortable with Inuyasha lying next to her. 'Maybe I should tell him? I mean it couldn't hurt since he's a hanyou too.'

She began playing with the charm on her bracelet and saw how the diamonds glittered in the moonlight. 'If only he knew I was a hanyou just like him.' Kagome noticed her bracelet glow and panic set in as she was lifted slowly into mid-air. 'No turning back now.'

Inuyasha woke up smelling the panic in Kagome's scent spike but when he turned over to see why. Kagome had been floating in mid-air encased in a blue light while her bracelet was glowing white.

"Kagome! What's going on?" said the panicked hanyou worried about what the heck is going. He even tried to pull her back down but the bubble wouldn't let him touch her. 'What's happening to her? Her ears are disappearing?'

Kagome's features were fading into her hanyou ones and the shocked hanyou watching didn't know what to think. 'Kagome's not a hanyou. But she looks just like one now. Ears, Fangs, Claws. Why does she look so much older now? It looks like she aged 6 years older. She's much more beautiful than Kikyo ever was.' Inuyasha thought as he took in her new appearance as she slowly floated down back to the bed.

She opened her eyes and waited a couple of seconds for her senses to come back down and readjust. 'Oh god. I hope he doesn't think a demon possessed me.' Kagome thought suddenly realizing she should have said something first before changing. She turned and was met by Inuyasha smoldering gaze.

"Is that you Kagome?" He tested warily just in case.

"Yes. It's me" Kagome replied while she stared into his gaze as he took in her new features.

"How are you a hanyou? What happened? Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked while trying to sort his own racing thoughts along with his demon's thoughts. "How come your eyes are blue now?" He then noticed how shaky and scared she was. 'Dammit. She's scared. It's almost hard to believe this is my Kagome. Kikyo couldn't possibly compare to her. Man I've been a fool all this time.'

**A/N: Well I'm leaving that there. Until next chapter! I hope you liked it! Thank you all for the congratulations! I'm very excited and I am only 2 months into my pregnancy. I can't wait to find out if it's a girl or boy. No morning sickness for me! Yay! Just been really tired lately which is why I haven't found time to update. =/ But I will try harder to get these up here. Thanks for your reviews and I hope you like where I'm going with this. **


End file.
